


Everything Special

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Pre-Slash, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I was a kid every time something bad happened I’d sit on these steps until my mother found me, we’d sit here and she’d make me talk about,” Derek starts, his voice hoarse like he’s been screaming for days and as he looks up at him, Stiles can see how bloodshot his eyes are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Special

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [Image](http://25.media.tumblr.com/e812414210bbfd091d597d7328a1cb5b/tumblr_mhz585gOZP1rnl2v3o1_500.png)

He finds Derek on the second floor, sitting at the top of the staircase, ash and dust creating a grey layer over the scorched parts. No one has seen the Alpha since he discovered that the Alpha pack had left more than just their symbol on his door. Isaac is the one that tells him and Scott how they found Erica on the second floor in one of the bedrooms, how she had looked like she’d been sleeping, peaceful expect for the odd angle of her neck.

As he looks at the Alpha now, head bowed, Stiles remembers Isaac’s story of how Derek had trembled as he gathered her in his arms, brushing her hair from her face before letting out a roar that Isaac said rattled the old burned house.

“When I was a kid every time something bad happened I’d sit on these steps until my mother found me, we’d sit here and she’d make me talk about,” Derek starts, his voice hoarse like he’s been screaming for days and as he looks up at him, Stiles can see how bloodshot his eyes are.

Stiles doesn’t say anything as he climbs the rest of the steps, instead he sits next to the older man, his side pressed to Derek’s in silent comfort.

“Laura would tease and call me a drama queen,” Derek says quietly, looking straight ahead at the window across from them, light coming through the broken glass. “She was special like that, my mother was special, Erica was special.”

“Everyone, my whole family was special, talented, better,” Derek forces out. “They were all better than me, I was ordinary compared to them and they’ll all dead because of me, Erica is dead because of me.”

Stiles’ feels a lump in his throat as tears burn his eyes. “Derek, don’t do this to yourself.”

“She wanted to learn how to drive,” Derek continues like he doesn’t hear him. “I would have taught her, she probably would have even gotten the keys to the Camaro from me.”

Stiles smiles slightly. “It was her eyes; it’s hard to say no to Bambi eyes.”

Derek turns his head to look at him. “Yeah.”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Stiles starts shaking his head when Derek opens his mouth. “No, you know I’m more than willing to blame you when something is your fault, but this isn’t it, Erica make a choice cause she was scared, but it was her choice and what the Alpha pack did to her is because they are sadistic bastards that we are going to put into the _ground_ , but this is not your fault.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Derek admits quietly, looking so lost and young in that moment that Stiles feels his heart squeeze in startling painful way.

“I know,” Stiles answers just as softly. “That’s what I’m here for.”

He watches as Derek gives him a slight smile as he reaches out and takes his hand. “Everything special in my life dies, Stiles.”

Stiles’ looks down at their intertwined hands and then back at Derek’s murky green eyes.

_Oh._

He licks his lips, shaky. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
